Don't Stop Thinking About Tomorrow
by Ryanarillo Q. Evanstreet
Summary: Sam Evans berubah total. Ia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang membuat curiga rekan Glee Club-nya. Hanya Quinn yang mengetahui rahasia Sam dan terus membelanya. Hal ini membuat Finn semakin curiga. Ada apa sebenarnya? Based on 2x19 Rumors. Quam Fabrevans.


Glee Fanfiction

- Don't Stop, Thinking about tomorrow -

Written By: Mrs. Evanstreet

Ship: Quam Fabrevans.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I am, i won't let Sam crying.

A/N: It's my first Glee Fanfiction. Sorry, if there's any OOCs, or error timeline.

Sedikit merevisi dan mengedit dari Glee 2x19 Rumours. Read, enjoy, review :-)

...

"Sammy...mau bacakan dongeng?" panggil seorang gadis kecil dari balik pintu kamar kecilnya. Gadis kecil terlihat takut memanggil kakaknya, ia berpikir ia pasti menganggu sang kakak. Namun Sam menoleh. Wajahnya sudah memperlihatkan ia lelah dan butuh tidur, Sam melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Memang sudah waktunya Stacy untuk tidur.

Sam membalik badan, menghapus bulir-bulir airmata di pelupuk matanya, sebelum berbalik dan tersenyum "Ayo, Little Angel. Dimana Stevie?"

Stacy menarik tangan Sam ke dalam kemar kecilnya dan melihat Stevie yang sedang asik menonton sebuah acara kontes menyanyi di tv. "Sudah malam Stev, waktunya tidur" ucap Sam sembari mematikan tv tua dikamar Stacy dan Stevie. Stevie menggerutu dan menjawab "Sebentar lagi jagoanku menyanyi, Sam!"

Sam tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua adik kecilnya yang polos itu, sambil meraih gitar yang berada di ujung kamar ia berkata "Kalau aku yang menyanyi?" Lantas, Stacy dan Stevie bersemangat mendengarnya. Suara Sam yang halus dan menenangkan selalu berhasil membuat Stacy dan Stevie tertidur lelap. "Tapi...bacakan dongeng dulu sebelum menyanyi, Sammy" pinta Stacy.

"Well..."Sam memikirkan sebuah dongeng, ah tidak, cerita nyata tentang seorang gadis. Gadis yang ia cintai. Seseorang yang mengetahui rahasianya.

Quinn Fabray.

"...Kisah ini menceritakan tentang seorang gadis yang memimpikan sebuah mahkota ratu, meskipun ia harus meninggalkan seseorang yang sangat mencintai dirinya..."

Sam mulai bercerita dan kedua adiknya mendengarkan dengan semangat dongeng sang Kakak. Sam memang menjadi figur ayah, ibu dan kakak yang sempurna untuk Stacy dan Stevie. Meskipun Sam sadar, ia tidak mampu melakukannya sendiri.

-SQSQSQSQSQSQ-

Hari ini Sam Evans tampak kacau ke sekolah. Mungkin karena aktivitas menjaga kedua adiknya yang cukup menyita waktu sehingga Sam sendiri tidak bisa hadir dalam Glee Club. Namun hari ini, Sam sudah berjanji dengan Mr. Schue untuk hadir dalam Glee Club.

Sam hampir memasuki Choir Room sebelum ia mendengar pembicaraan antar Glee Kids.

"Kemana Sam? Akhir-akhir ini ia jarang kelihatan. Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Mercedes

"Aku merasa Sam punya alasan bagus untuk tidak hadir ke Glee Club" jawab Quinn apa adanya.

"Ya, kurasa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu" ucap Rachel curiga

"Oh. aku akan mencari tau..." kata Kurt

"Guys. Mungkin ini bukan urusanku, tapi, ini urusan pribadi Sam dan dia ada sesuatu hal yang mungkin tidak bisa 'dibagi' dengan kita dan aku cukup yakin kalau Sam sudah siap dia akan menceritakan semuanya pada kita" ucap Quinn membela Sam. Tindakan Quinn ini membuat sorot mata Finn menajam curiga dan Santana mengejek "membela Troutymouth, Preggo?"

Dibalik pintu Sam tersenyum mendengar ucapan Quinn. Dan Quinn benar. Tapi kapan ia akan siap menceritakan semuanya? Berbalik badan, Sam memutuskan untuk sekali lagi tidak hadir ke Glee Club. Dan, tanpa disadari Sam, seorang gadis memperhatikannya dari jauh dan berlari menyusulnya.

-SQSQSQSQSQSQ-

"Sam! Sam!" panggil seorang gadis dari kejauhan. Sam menoleh, ia melihat sosok Quinn yang berlari menghampirinya

"Quinn...hey" sapa Sam halus. Ia tidak sanggup untuk menghadapi Quinn saat ini.

"Tidak datang ke Glee Club, eh?" tanyanya sambil melipat tangan.

"Tidak Quinn. Well, yeah. Tadinya aku akan kesana sebelum...well, ucapanmu benar dan, yah, aku tidak yakin bisa ke Glee Club lagi" ucap Sam tidak nyaman. Jelas ucapannya membuat Quinn membelalakan matanya. Ia tidak percaya ucapan Sam. Quinn perlu mencernanya "Ma-maksudmu?"

"Ya. Aku berhenti" Sekali lagi Sam menatap mata Quinn yang indah. Mata yang membuatnya jatuh cinta sejak pertama kali Quinn membersihkan wajahnya dari Slushie Facial. Sorot mata Quinn menyiratkan kesedihan dan kekecewaan mendengar ucapannya barusan. Ia tahu Quinn butuh penjelasan "Dengar Quinn, bukan maksudku untuk keluar dari Glee. Kamu tahu kan, yah, aku ikut Glee karenamu dan ya, aku menikmatinya. Kita seperti keluarga. Tapi..." Sam memegang bahu Quinn ketika ia mulai menitikkan air matanya "Aku memiliki tanggung jawab yang lebih besar saat ini, kamu tahu kan. Aku musti memilih. Aku tidak bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri..."

"Aku akan membantu" ucap Quinn mantap. Sam menggelengkan kepala, "Apa?"

"Ya, Sam Evans. Aku akan membantu. Kenalkan kedua adikmu padaku sore nanti. Sekarang tidak ada kata tidak, Sam Evans ikut denganku ke Glee Club" ucap Quinn menarik tangan Sam. Sam tergelak, ia rindu dengan sikap Quinn yang peduli padanya.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sam, Quinn menjawab "Ya, Sam. Aku peduli dengamu. Aku peduli dan selalu peduli"

-SQSQSQSQSQSQ-

Hari ini Glee Club berjalan lancar. Sam tidak banyak bicara dan duduk di samping Quinn. Quinn juga menikmati kembalinya Sam ke Glee Club atas permintaannya. Perubahan sikap Quinn tidak hanya mengherankan Sam, tapi juga Finn. Sebagai seorang kekasih Quinn, Finn lantas curiga. Ia akan mencari tahu kenapa Quinn berubah. Ia akan mengikuti Quinn hari ini dengan Rachel. Watch out, Quinn Fabray.

Quinn Fabray sadar bahwa Finn memperhatikannya hari ini. Ia tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah Sam. Well, Finn memang cinta pertama Quinn namun semuanya berubah semenjak Sam datang. Sam benar-benar mencuri perhatiannya dengan caranya memperlakukan wanita dengan sempurna. Such a really prince are, Sam. Sayangnya Quinn membuat kesalahan fatal dengan berselingkuh dengan Finn. Quinn terbutakan dengan obsesi menjadi Prom Queen dan ia tahu ia salah. Ia memilih Sam. Bukan Finn. Quinn tahu Sam bukanlah sosok yang sempurna.

Ia diseleksia.

Ia selalu dinomor duakan.

Ia memiliki kedua orang adik yang sekarang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Ia rapuh. Dia Sam Evans. Tapi satu hal yang Quinn tahu pasti.

Ia spesial.

Seperti sore ini, Quinn ikut ke motel Sam untuk membantu dirinya dan kedua adiknya. Quinn berusaha menahan tangis melihat kondisi hidup Sam yang begitu memprihatinkan. "Ayo masuk, Quinn"

"Sammy! Sammy!" sosok Stacy keluar dari kamar kecil diikuti dengan Stevie yang bertanya "Kenapa kamu pulang terlambat hari ini Sam?"

Stacy dan Stevie sadar, kakaknya tidak datang sendirian. Ia datang bersama seorang gadis cantik yang tersenyum ramah. "Hai, aku Quinn Fabray. Well, senang bertemu kalian"

"Quinn, gadis kecil itu Stacy, adik paling bungsuku. Yang laki-laki itu Stevie. Mirip aku huh?" ucap Sam bangga akan kedua adiknya. Quinn tahu, Sam sangat menyayangi kedua adiknya.

Stacy lantas memeluk Quinn begitupula Stevie "Apakah kamu Quinn of the Queen?" tanya Stacy polos. Quinn tertawa kecil, Quinn the Queen?

"Quinn...temani Sam untuk kami ya" pinta Stevie halus. Ucapan Stevie ini ditanggapi Quinn dengan anggukan.

Di motel Sam, Quinn memasak makan malam untuk Sam, Stacy, Stevie dan untuk dirinya. Sam sedikit terkegut dengan bakat tidak terduga Quinn ini. Sesudah makan, Quinn bersama Sam menyanyi bersama untuk Stacy dan Stevie. Kedua adiknya sesekali tersenyum dan saling berbisik membicarakan Sam dan Quinn. Hingga akhirnya waktu tidur Stacy dan Stevie tiba, Quinn juga akan pulang, namun Stacy meminta Quinn yang mendongengi mereka. Sam terlihat kaget, namun memberikan sedikit privasi untuk Quinn yang akan bercerita sebelum Stacy dan Stevie.

"Jadi, Quinn. Kamu mau mendongeng apa?" tanya Stacy sambil menarik selimut

"Bagaimana kalau 'Quinn of the Queen'?"Stevie memberi saran. Alis Quinn terangkat sebelah. Kisah apa sebenarnya Quinn of The Queen?

"Well, sebenarnya aku sedikit lupa dengan cerita 'Quinn of The Queen' kalian mau menceritakannya sedikit padaku?" tanya Quinn ramah

Stacy mengangguk semangat. Ini adalah kisah favoritnya "Kata Sam, cerita Quinn of The Queen berkisah tentang seorang gadis biasa yang menginginkan sebuah mahkota ratu, walaupun ia harus meninggalkan sesorang yang sangat mencintai dirinya. Sang Pria bukanlah pangeran, ia hanya rakyat biasa namun yang ia tahu pasti, ia sangat mencintai gadis itu..."

"Tapi kisah ini belum memiliki akhir. Kata Sam, cerita ini masih bersambung" koreksi Stevie.

Quinn menatap kedua anak kecil yang sedang berada di hadapannya. Ia tahu kisah ini tentang dirinya. Sambil tersenyum Quinn menjawab "Well, sebenarnya kisah ini memiliki sebuah ending..." Quinn lalu melanjutkan "Gadis itu akan kembali dengan rakyat biasa tersebut karena jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, gadis itu masih mencintai pria yang bermata indah itu. Selama ini gadis itu selalu menunggu akan kembalinya pria yang ia sayangi walaupun sang gadis berdampingan dengan pria yang lainnya"

"Lalu, apakah gadis itu mendapat mahkota yang ia inginkan?"

"Mahkota untuk menjadi ratu? Tidak. Tapi ia mendapat mahkota cinta dari pria yang ia sayangi. Pria itu berjanji akan membuat sang gadis bahagia di kerajaan cinta mereka. Finish" ucap Quinn sambil menarik selimut untuk Stevie dan Stacy. Quinn lalu beranjak keluar, ia menemukan Sam yang sudah tertidur di sofa sempit. Quinn menepuk pundak Sam yang sudah tidur, badannya tidak bergerak. Mungkin ia terlalu lelah. "Sam, aku pulang dulu. Dengar, kamu pasti kuat dan kamu tidak sendiri. Dan hey, tadi aku menceritakan akhir dari Quinn of The Queen. Tanyakan pada mereka. Aku sayang kamu, Sam"

Quinn lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar meninggalkan Sam yang sudah tertidur. Benarkah tiap malam Sam harus tidur di sofa seperti itu? Ia tidak sanggup tinggal lebih lama lagi. Quinn melangkah keluar tanpa mengetahui ada seseorang yang melihatnya dari kejauhan dan ada seseorang yang sebenarnya mendengarkan tiap kata dari ucapannya berusan.

-SQSQSQSQSQSQ-

Quinn sedang merapikan buku-buku di dalam lokernya, ketika saat itu ia menemukan sebuah kotak kecil. Kotak cincin. Ia membukanya dan melihat cincin putih permata cantik. Promise ring, pemberian Sam. Ia mengenakannya di jemari manis nya. Sebelum ia sadar ada yang memanggilnya...

"Quinn" ucap Finn berjalan dari arah lokernya. Quinn berusaha bertindak seadanya tanpa memperlihatkan cincin yang dipakainya "Hey, Finn"

"A-aku butuh penjelasan" tanya Finn to-the-point. Quinn menatapnya heran, "Penjelasan apa?"

Finn merogoh tasnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kamera. Keduanya berjalan menuju Choir Room. Rupanya di Choir Room, Glee Kids sudah lengkap, termasuk Sam yang masih terlihat diam dari biasanya, kedua tangannya saling melipat dan pandangan matanya kosong. Rachel pun beberapa kali dengan pandangan khawatir memandang ke arah Sam seperti mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi. Choir Room yang sunyi mendadak ramai karena suara Quinn dan Finn yang sedang bertengkar "Finn, penjelasan apa? Hey, bicaralah!"

Finn sedang tidak dalam mood berbicara karena kemarahannya ia menyerahkan kameranya pada Quinn, "Lihat. Dan jelaskan"

Quinn membuka kamera Finn dan satu-per-satu foto bermunculan. Foto dirinya bersama Sam. Di motel, ketika ia baru sampai dan ketika ia pulang. Quinn menutup mulutnya..."Finn, kamu mengikutiku?"

"Yeah, menurutmu, wajarkah kalau aku curiga denganmu yang kemarin bertidak mencurigakan dengan membela Sam dan ya, aku curiga kamu kembali dengan Sam. Kau berselingkuh sekali lagi Quinn"

Quinn menggeram marah "Finn, dengar...Ini tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kamu pikirkan. Ini..." ucapannya terputus. Ia bingung apakah ia harus memberitahukan rahasia Sam ke seluruh Glee Kids?

"Apa?"

Quinn mendengus, "Sam, saatnya kamu menjelaskan semuanya"

Sam tidak sanggup lagi berada disana. Ia beranjak berdiri dan menjawab "Tidak"

"Sam, jika kamu tidak memberitahukan yang sebenarnya, Aku yang akan berbicara" ucap Quinn sungguh-sungguh.

"Terserah" ucap Sam meninggalkan Choir Room.

-SQSQSQSQSQSQ-

Finn dan Rachel terdiam dalam mobil. Mereka bertiga —bersama Quinn— tiba didepan motel tempat Sam tinggal. Finn dan Rachel merasa bersalah dengan kesalahpahaman yang mereka buat dengan menuduh Quinn yang tidak-tidak, apalagi setelah mendegar penjelasan Quinn tentang kehidupan Sam. Perlahan air mata Rachel menetes turun dari pelupuk matanya. Quinn yang duduk sebelah Rachel sontak memeluknya. Hal ini membuat Rachel terkejut "Quinn"

Quinn tersenyum, "Aku tahu, Rachel. Inilah yang pertama kali aku rasakan ketika melihat tempat tinggal Sam. Dan ya, aku sayang Sam"

"Ta-tapi? Finn?" tanya Rachel terbata

Finn menjawab dari jok depan mobil "Terkadang, kita melakukan hal bodoh demi obsesi kita dan meninggalkan apa yang berarti bagi kita dibelakang. Kita berdua sadar hal tersebut. Quinn mencintai Sam, Sam juga sebaliknya. Aku mengerti dalam hal ini, Rach"

Pipi Quinn merona merah mendegar ucapan Finn, segera memberi isyarat untuk turun dari mobil. Motel kecil Sam tidak berubah. Tetap kecil, sempit yang bahkan sulit untuk menampung 3 orang disana. Quinn mengetuk pintu dan menemukan seorang gadis kecil yang membukanya "Quinn!" Stacy memeluknya Quinn hangat.

"Siapa yang datang Stacy?" tanya Sam berjalan dari dalam motel. Dan melihat tiga sosok familiar berdiri di depan pintunya, "Quinn, dan...oh" ucap Sam terdiam

"Bisakah kita masuk, Sam?" tanya Quinn dengan halus mengedong Stacy, yang tidak lama disusul Stevie keluar dari dalam motel. Sam yang tidak sanggup berkata-kata hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

Kali ini airmata Rachel tidak bisa terbendungi lagi, ia menangis melihat kondisi salah satu anggota Glee Club yang sudah seperti keluarga sendiri baginya. Begitupula Finn, ia terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka Sam, the guy-soon-to-be-popular memiliki kehidupan yang jauh dari sempurna. Finn melihat keakraban Quinn dengan adik-adik Sam, keputusannya benar untuk melepaskan Quinn.

"Sam..." ucap Rachel

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tau-" lanjut Finn

Sam tertawa kecil lalu berkata "Ya, hidupku tidak sempurna. Aku punya 2 adik yang masih kecil dan tidak punya rumah atau pekerjaan. Sulit melakukannya kau tahu? Kalian semua tidak mengerti" ucapan terakhir Sam membuat air mata Sam tidak terbendungi lagi. Ia menangis dihapadan Rachel, Finn dan Quinn serta Stacy dan Stevie.

"Pertama kalinya aku menangis. Silly" ucap Sam menundukkan wajah. Dari belakang sosok anak kecil memeluk Sam memberinya semangat "Jangan menangis Sammy"

Rachel tidak sanggup lagi. Quinn sudah menangis tersembunyi diujung pintu. Finn sudah tidak mampu berkata-kata. Hanya ada satu ide yang ada dikepalanya sekarang.

"Sam, bawa kedua adikmu. Besok ke Glee Club"

-SQSQSQSQSQSQ-

Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi Stacy dan Stevie selain ikut bersama yang kakak ke Glee Club. Mereka berdua sangat gembira karena selain bertemu dengan Quinn mereka juga bertemu dengan teman-teman Sam dari Glee Club yang sangat terbuka dengan mereka berdua. Begitu tiba di Choir Room, Stevie dan Stacy langsung berlari ke pangkuan Quinn dan Brittany yang sudah menyambut mereka.

"Sam" panggil Rachel dan Finn sambil berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka

"Ya?"

"Ikut kami ke auditorium, kami punya sesuatu untukmu" ucap Rachel tersenyum menarik tangan Sam menuju auditorium.

Sam tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain mengikuti kemana Rachel, Finn dan New Directions lainnya menariknya ke auditorium. Di auditorium sudah ada Mr. Schue dan April Rhodes yang tersenyum dari bangku penonton. Auditorium tidak banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali Sam tampil bersama Glee Kids yang lainnya. Kini seluruh New Directions berdiri menutupi piano dengan Stacy dan Stevie yang duduk diatas piano.

"Sam, kami semua membutuhkanmu…" ucap Kurt memulai pembicaraan

"Kita sudah melewati Sectionals dengan Kamu dan Quinn sebagai leader, lalu Regionals dengan Rachel sebagai leader. Tinggal satu langkah lagi kita meraih Nationals" kata Mike

"Kita sudah sejauh ini…." tambah Puck

Sam terdiam mendengar ucap rekan-rekan Glee Club memikirkan apa yang mereka katakan. Benar, mereka sudah sejauh ini.

"Kita punya sesuatu untukmu" ucap Rachel dari belakang piano disusul Finn yang membawa sebuah gitar yang terpita rapi. Gitar Sam Evans.

"Kami semua tau, kamu menjual gitarmu dan well, kami membelinya kembali untukmu, Sam Evans" ucap Finn memberi gitar tersebut kepada Sam

"Kalian semua membelinya lagi untukku?" Tanya Sam terharu dan mulai menitikkan air mata. Sontak kedua adiknya meloncat dan memeluk kakak tertuanya itu

"New Directions melakukannya, Sam. Mereka peduli padamu dan sayang padamu. Dan well, ini semua ide Quinn" ucap Mr. Schue dari bangku penonton. Sam melirik kearah Quinn yang berdiri dibelakang Rachel. Pipi Quinn langsung merona merah. Sam langsung teringat dengan ending kisah Quinn the Queen yang diceritakan Stacy pada Sam kemarin malam. Quinn yang mengarang akhir kisah The Queen. Quinn tahu kisah itu menceritakan tentang dirinya sendiri. Sam mengetahui fakta bahwa Quinn masih mencintainya, seperti Sam mencintai Quinn.

"Anyway, Sam. Let's sing. This song to you. Kamu bisa memulai duluan" ujar Rachel memakaikan gitar di lengan Sam. Dan Sam memulai memainkan kunci gitar lagu "Don't Stop" dari Fleetwood Mac.

_If you wake up and don't want to smile  
>If it takes just a little while<br>Open your eyes and look at the day  
>You'll see things in a different way<em>

Quinn menarik lengan Sam dan ikut bernyanyi. Mata mereka berdua seakan menyiratkan I Love You satu sama lain. Lalu diikuti dengan Rachel yang bernnyanyi bersama Santana, Brittany dan Mercedes yang memimpin New Directions lainnya untuk ikut bernyanyi

_Don't stop thinking about tomorrow  
>Don't stop, it'll soon be here<br>It'll be better than before  
>Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone<em>

Finn bersama Quinn lalu menghampiri Stacy dan Stevie dan mengajak mereka berdua bernyanyi bersama, sedangkan Rachel menggenggam tangan Sam menariknya ke tengah panggung.

_All I want is to see you smile  
>If it takes just a little while<br>I know you don't believe that it's true  
>I never meant any harm to you<em>

Dari kejauhan Kurt berbisik dengan Mike, yang diikuti dengan anggukan oleh Mike. Kurt berjalan ke tengah panggung melepaskan gitar Sam. Sam yang terkejut tidak sempat bertindak karena Puck dan Mike langsung menarik dirinya keatas bahu mereka berdua. Quinn tertawa dari bawah panggung dan Sam melirik sepintas padanya karena tidak sanggup menutupi kebahagian yang ia rasakan

_Don't stop thinking about tomorrow  
>Don't stop, it'll soon be here<br>It'll be better than before  
>Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone<em>

_Don't you look back  
>Don't you look back<br>Don't you look back  
>Don't you look back<em>

Lagu berakhir dan Sam mengendong Stevie, sedangkan Brittany mengendong Stacy. Sam lalu menurunkan Stevie, memeluk Finn karena kesalahpahaman yang sempat terjadi antara mereka berdua, Finn bebisik "Sudah berakhir Sam. Hampiri dia, katakana kamu cinta padanya"

Sam mengangguk sambil menghampiri Quinn yang duduk diatas piano berbicara dengan Mercedes. "Quinn, ruang astronomi? Sekarang?" Tanya Sam yang diikuti dengan anggukan heran Quinn.

Ruang astronomi, Quinn menghela napas. Mengingatkan dirinya ketika Sam memberikan cincin indah pada dirinya dahulu dan tempat dimana mereka latihan menyanyi Lucky bersama. Sam memakai gitarnya sama seperti dulu, "Jadi, Sam. Kenapa kamu memintaku kesini?"

"Well….." Sam menarik tangan Quinn menggenggamnya dan seketika menyadari Quinn memakai cincin darinya "Quinn? Kamu memakai cincin dariku?"

Sontak pipi Quinn merona merah dan menarik tangannya dari tangan Sam. Sam tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Quinn yang tidak mampu berkata-kata, ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Untuk semuanya, untuk perhatianmu pada Stevie dan Stevie, untuk gitar ini, untuk semuanya"

Quinn melipat kedua tangannya sambil menggigit ujung lidahnya, "Sam, itu dikarenakan aku peduli padamu. Tidak usah memikirkan hal itu. Okay?"

Sam mengangguk sambil memainkan chord-chord pada gitarnya dan menyanyikan sebait lagu yang sudah sangat Quinn kenal, "Lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again. Ingat lagu itu Quinn? Cerna liriknya. Lirik itu mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya"

Quinn terdiam mencerna apa yang disebut lirik Lucky yang dinanyikan Sam tadi. Ia tahu benar dengan apa yang dimaksud Sam._ Lucky I'm in love with my best friend._

"Aku sudah bertanya pada Stacy. Ending dari Quinn of The Queen. Senang juga mengetahui kisah itu memiliki akhir yang bahagia. Quinn Fabray, maukah kita memiliki akhir bahagia seperti Quinn of The Queen?"

Sam menggenggam tangan Quinn sekali lagi. Quinn tanpa ragu memberikan tangannya untuk Sam. "I love you, Quinn Fabray"

Quinn tersenyum lebar kali ini. Ia yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan."Sam Evans, I love you, too. I will and always"

Sam memeluk Quinn hangat seperti dahulu kala, Quinn yang merasa hangat tidak pernah menyangka akan merasa seaman ini, ia pun berbisik, menyemangati Sam "Sam, don't stop thinking about tomorrow. Because you'll never walk alone, anymore"

Sam Evans tahu, hidupnya telah berubah dan Sam Evans tahu pasti, ia tidak akan melangkah sendirian lagi karena,

Ada Stevie dan Stacy, yang selalu mendampinginya kapan saja

Ada New Directions, yang menyemangatinya dan member support tanpa henti

Dan ada Quinn Fabray, yang memberinya cinta yang ia impikan sejak dahulu kala.

FINISH.

A/N: Don't forget to give me reviews! And hope you like it. It's my very first time Glee fanfiction.


End file.
